


in which leonard almost regrets spending christmas with jim

by mm8



Series: The Science of Uncertainty and the Art of Probability [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Christmas morning.Immediately follows family isn't always blood.Christmas morning 2002.





	

_Christmas 2002_

 

Len was startled awake as he slowly registered that someone was jumping on his bed. He cracked his right eye open, but quickly closed it and whined at the daylight. He rolled over facing away from the light, fully intending to go back to sleep.

 

Except the bed bounced even more than before.

 

Growling, he pulled the covers over his head. "Jim, go back to bed."

 

"No way in hell!" was Jim's response.

 

Len could feel the dip in the bed become more prominent. "Jim, if you keep doing that you're bound to--"

 

The abruptness of the springs bouncing and the loud _thud_ on the floor besides his bed, spoke volumes. 

 

"--Fall off the bed. You deserved that you know?"

 

"Nope!" Damn, Jim's voice was way too cheerful for this early.

 

"What time is it?"

 

"Uh… 5:30 in the morning, Bones."

 

Len groaned "My name's not _Bones_. Why did you wake me this early, kid?"

 

"Because during the night Santa Claus snuck into your common room and gave us presents which we are legally bound to open on Christmas morning."

 

"Oh. My. God. Really, Jim?"

 

The kid laughed and laughed. "C'mon. You were the only one to give me anything. I want to open it with you." Just like that his friend stood up from the floor, and ran out of his dorm, singing off-key the old carol 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs'.

 

Len rolled up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Running his hand over his face, he cursed, "Goddamnit."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.


End file.
